Thorne accused
by Were Shadic future predictor
Summary: Thorne get's accused for something he didn't do Kook and Tink want to help but the alchemist has doubts sorry for my extended vocab
1. detective Tink and Kook

Thorne the accused

A/n I no own Splatalot.

The moody alchemist named Thorne was in his gloomy, grey and bleak lab, working on a new slime formula so what the attackers got slime on their feet they wouldn't move for a set amount of time. But Thorne wasn't sure how long though suddenly, just as the alchemist was about to add on more drop of sodium nitrate in the conical flask...Tink and Kookaburra burst in, Thorne, in vexation quickly dropped (Slammed) the pipette on his counter.

"Hi Thorny." Kook and Tink said at the same time.

Resentment, the alchemist sharply turned his head round seeing the wacky defenders he despises to the bone. "OY! GET OUT NO BIRDS OR WHAT EVER THE LITTLE MAN IS ALLOWED!" Thorne seethed.

"Whoa Thorne no need to rage, rant and boil by the way Tink is a cyborg." Kook sighed, rolling his baby blue eyes.

"LOOK HERE GREEN HAIR FREAK AND GREEN EYES!" Thorne ranted, "I WAS WORKING ON SOMETHING AND YOU BOTH BURST IN _WITHOUT_ KNOCKING!"

The bird didn't like being labeled as a 'green hair freak' Kook felt disconsolate.

"So Tinky has green eyes what deal?" Tink asked.

"The _deal_ is you little man, is that _you_ are the only one with green eyes in the castle so you stand out more as for bird brain he is the only defender in the castle with a non natural hair colour and that's why you both are the ones who have caused bother every defender knows one of _you_ would have plaid a practical joke!" Thorne said in a thunder like tone.

"You're such a bully Thorne." Kook commented, "You should take anger management classes then you would be more simmered down."

"Um...Knightriss want to see you." The inventor huffed.

Without saying a word, Thorne bulldozed Kookaburra and Tinkor out of his lab, locking the door when he exited, grumbling to himself about kookaburra's comment on anger management class.

"I'll never understand why Thorny is permanently exasperated we don't mean to upset him do we Tink?" Kook asked.

Tinkor just shook his head due to being a defender of few words.

Knightriss was in her office, sat down, waiting for Thorne to show up suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"ENTER!" The knight boomed, making almost everything in the castle shake.

After getting his bearings back, Thorne opened the door and sat down.

"Hello Knightriss...Kook and Tinkor told me that you wanted to speak to me." The alchemist grumbled, thinking this was a waste of his valuable time.

"Master Thorne if I recall correctly you were supposed to have given master Skabb one hundred silver Splat tokens and he told me he never got them." Knightriss said sternly.

"I did give them to Skabb, after that I took Tink and Kookaburra to the arcade we played pinball we beat the high score and.." Thorne explained but was cut off.

"So you thought it would be comical to misappropriate a bag full of silver Splat tokens then?" Knightriss asked questioningly.

"No..." The alchemist wanted to explain exceedingly.

"SILENCE YOU WILL NOT BE GOING ON THE PICNIC AT THE SPLAT PARK!" The leader scolded. "NOT AFTER THAT STUNT!"

"But Knightriss..." Thorne wanted to talk but then he something hit his mind like a bullet, "Well why would I wanna go there it's located in the suburbs I loath goin' out." Thorne growled.

"We need to take a break from defending every now and again master Thorne thus we can unwind and let our worries out." Knightriss said more calmly.

Thorne was now flustered he wanted to go but he needed to find away just one way was innocent.

"All right I understand." Thorne sighed then left the office.

"Hello." Tink said appearing out of nowhere, startling the alchemist.

"OY! What do you want little man?" Thorne retorted.

"Well Tinky heard conversation." The inventor said, taking his hat off to scratch the top of his head.

"SO!" Thorne roared " YOU SHOULD NOT BE STICKING YOU NOSE IN OTHER PEOPLES BUSINES!"

"SO KOOK AND I CAN HELP!" Tink ranted.

The alchemist burst into a fit of laughter.

"You and Kookaburra HA HA HA You two never take one single thing that involves seriousness HA HA HA!" The alchemist mocked.

"Tinky take thing seriously, like inventing!" Tink seethed, " Tinky more intelligent then you think Tinky got A+ in every subject in school even high school so did Kook."

"I am shocked you both graduated." Thorne snorted arrogantly then left.

"How rude." Tink muttered under his breath.

Kookaburra emerged out from a potted plant net to the office.

"Don't worry Tink we'll show Thorny that we can take things seriously no matter what wacky antics we get up to." Kook sighed in grief.

"Therefore we can get evidence that he didn't swipe money?" The Canadian inventor asked.

"Yea but first we need to go undercover." The Aussie bird whispered.

"Detective work!" Tink exclaimed excited jumping.

"Shhhhh we need to be quiet if we're goin' undercover now to your inventing lab." Kookaburra whispered once more.

The wacky defenders tiptoed, kept their backs against walls, crawled on their stomachs to get to the inventing lab unseen. When they made it after Tinkor doing a DNA finger print identification, the bird and inventor stood back as a large section of the castle wall opened revealing a elevator, without making haste they hopped in. Elevator music started playing for awhile when the elevator went ping the wacky duo hopped out with 'detectives ready for action' poses. Suddenly Kook went out of his pose as did Tink.

"Hmmmm Tink what's with the elevator music?" Kookaburra asked yawning due to the repetitive rhythm of the elevator music .

Tink just shrugged, he had literally no clue why elevator music was fitted in.

The duo went back into their poses once more and darted to where the detective equipment was.


	2. questions and fighting

.

Thorne was in his bed room ranting, snarling and in a complete frenzy he was so irascible he could obliterate something however a knock on the alchemist's bed room door to intercept Thorne's rage from subjugating. Thorne seized the door handle, hurling the door open only to descry Kookaburra and Tinkor. They were both wearing 1940 fedora hats, sunglasses, black tie, white shirt a green coat and black trousers, also they had binoculars, badges magnifying glass and a pipe which dispensed out bubbles.

"Well, well, well if it ain't the counterproductive defenders." Thorne grouched.

"We no useless." The inventor retorted, offended by Thorne's comment.

"Yes you are." Thorne seethed.

"Not." Kook growled.

The said alchemist felt like literally dislocating the inventor's robotic arm and the birds wings followed by the legs, however he thought conscientiously should he give the wacky defenders a contingency?

"Well then green haired freak and green eyes." Thorne huffed, Making Kook and Tink mutter something extremely cold, blunt and uncivil under their breath due to the insult, "I will give you approximately one shot at proving that I King Thorne...Is irreproachable."

"Thorne, Tinky is dictionary not you." Tink growled "And you no King you never will be King.

Bitterly, the alchemist clutched Tinkor by the neck with one gloved hand, Tink grunting in agony, hurriedly wanting oxygen, pulled his robotic hand onto Thorne's arm trying to get him off.

"Listen you puny microscopic man, just get your self also, bird brain in gear and get the evidence _NOW_!" Thorne retorted, shaking the inventor in a barbarous way, the alchemist was getting highly disgruntled.

Kookaburra was stood well away from Thorne he didn't have the audacity to go face to face with Thorne he was too panic-stricken.

Tinkor was getting absolutely nowhere at all, no matter how hard he attempted to brake free so he used his cyborg powers.

"Grrr...Electric shock." Tink muttered.

An electric shock went though Tink's arm up to his hand shocking Thorne.

"Huh?...OW AGH!" The alchemist howled in riving agony, letting Tink go.

"C'mon Tink let's go." The Aussie bird called, helping the Canadian inventor up, beginning to leg it.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS LITTLE MAN, I'LL PUT A THORN IN YOUR SIDE IT WILL BE SO SHARP YOU WILL BE IN SO MUCH AGONY FOR A YEAR!" Thorne surpassed his braking point. The treat made Tink sprint like Usain Bolt.

The conspicuous duo skedaddled from the alchemist, not wanting to feel Thorne's acrimony. Kook and Tink went to the grand dinning hall to ensconce until then, they needed an interpretation to what was going on to reconnaissance for answers in lighting time to clear Thorne's name.

"Tinky thinks we need to ask some defender." The inventor implied.

"But who should we ask first Skabb, Knightriss or Thorne?" The bird pondered aloud.

"No Thorne that for sure." Tink sighed, "He must be raging still."

"I know let's go see Knightriss...After I muster up my courage she gives me the chills down my spine ya know mate." Kook shuddered, knowing how draconian the knight can be/get.

Tink nodded in understanding, the inventor had the same bravery as Kook, but Tink knew it would be wrong take advantage however, Tink would never be like that he has a expectable understanding, what his partner in pranks has been though.

"Right Tink, I'm ready." Kookaburra gulped feeling that his spine had gone numb.

"Don't worry if Knightriss tries to do something to you Tinky will conserve you." Tink murmured however, in a good way Kookaburra heard it.

"Cheers mate you are the best mate ever." Kook cheered, embracing Tink.

"You're welcome now. Let's go to Knightriss's office!" The inventor yelled.

"Roger that detective Tink." The Aussie bird replied saluting.

With in a few minutes the detectives approached in a perturbed manner.

"Well...here goes" Tink gulped, knocking on the most daunting defender's door.

"ENTER!" Knightriss's voice sounded like a hurricane thrusting the comical duo off their feet.

Flinching at Knightriss's tone of voice, Tink entered the office followed by Kook, trying to be as confidant as possible.

"Tinkor and Kookaburra why are you boys wearing those ludicrous detective outfits?" Knightriss asked, thinking the wacky defenders are being childish.

"Well...FYI" Tink huffed in a sassy way pulling out a note pad with a pen from under his hat "We are doing important things."

The leader narrowed her eyes, not liking the inventor's sassy attitude however, she knew Tink wouldn't act like that so she let him off just this once. "Tinkor, I don't like it when you and the others give me sass but I'll let you of this once."

"Yes Knightriss, sorry Knightriss." Tink grummbled.

"Now is there anything I can do for you?" Knightriss asked in an interrogative manner.

"Yea, yea you can." Kookaburra said in monotone.

"well?" Knightriss asked.

The detectives folding their arms, took a deep breath, forcing out a sigh.


End file.
